powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
TTG v PPG
TTG v PPG, also promoted as Heroes vs. Heroes and later The Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Special is a crossover special between the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]] and Teen Titans Go!. It aired in the United States on Cartoon Network on June 30, 2016. Plot In Townsville, Mojo Jojo is plotting to use cybernetically enhanced battle monkeys to attack the city. The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, break into his lab with Buttercup unplugging the monkeys, trying to stop Mojo, thwarting Mojo Jojo's plan. Mojo Jojo sprays the Powerpuff Girls with a repellent designed for them and reveals he will carry out his plan in a dimension where superheroes don't care about stopping villains. The narrator wonders what type of awful place Mojo Jojo is heading to and the villain arrives in Titans Tower at Jump City, captivating Cyborg and Beast Boy as they dub him a magic monkey. Mojo Jojo deduces that they are superheroes, but Beast Boy is shocked that he talks and Cyborg compliments his hat. The villain wonders if they'll still like him when he creates his cybernetically enhanced battle monkeys. Cyborg and Beast Boy become fascinated by the idea of a monkey army and ask to help him which Mojo Jojo agrees to. As the trio exit the tower and Robin enters the living room, the narrator recaps the ensnarement of Beast Boy and Cyborg into Mojo Jojo's plan. Robin, able to hear the voice, asks for its identity and the narrator is shocked that he is able to hear him. Raven and Starfire approach him, asking if he is hearing voices in his head again when the Powerpuff Girls arrive. The narrator is relieved by their arrival and when Starfire asks for their identity, Robin answers that they're the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom asks how he knew their identity and Robin says it was because of the voice. Blossom explains they've traveled from another dimension looking for Mojo Jojo, but the Titans insult them by calling them babies. Blossom whispers “What’s wrong with these guys?” Buttercup introduces herself and her sisters to the Titans while Raven introduces herself and the Titans with fake names. Robin tells her not to joke like that as their underdeveloped baby brains can't process it and introduces himself, Raven and Starfire before noting the absence of Beast Boy and Cyborg. At the Haunted Tanks Army Surplus Store, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Mojo Jojo finish raiding it for supplies while dancing to a song. Cyborg asks if they should have told the other Titans where they were, but Beast Boy reassures him by revealing that he left a note. Raven finds the note on the TV, but it only says "Help! Monkey!" which Starfire interprets as them in danger. Blossom grows frustrated and says that they've been trying to tell them, and Robin believes they need their help as the Powerpuff Girls are only babies, frustrating them further. Bubbles shouts that they're superheroes, but Raven mockingly says she can be anything she wants when she grows up. When Blossom claims that the Titans aren't good at their jobs, Raven believes she is challenging them. Starfire says the Powerpuff Girls want to determine which superhero team is superior but Blossom says that it's not a competition. Robin announces that the Powerpuff Girls will face off against the Teen Titans, annoying the Powerpuff Girls. The narrator begins to recap when Robin interrupts, asking if he can narrate his actions, including jumping out of the tower. At the Zoo, Mojo Jojo performs "Monkey Army" while Beast Boy and Cyborg gather his army of cybernetically enhanced battle monkeys and build a lair. Mojo Jojo becomes tired and Beast Boy and Cyborg agree to finish his monkey army for him. That night, Robin tells Raven, Starfire and the Powerpuff Girls that the only lead they have is the note and asks which of them will compete against him. Blossom volunteers, but clarifies that it's not a competition though Robin says she is going down. At the lab, Robin finds a hair on the note and begins a complex process to determine who it belongs to, but Blossom finds a postscript on the note, informing that they're at the zoo. The next day, the six heroes travel to the zoo where two gorillas are guarding the entrance. Bubbles and Starfire begin fighting on who can defeat them with kindness, but Starfire grows frustrated and Bubbles uses her to defeat the gorillas. They come across droids and Buttercup tells Raven she'll handle the defenses, proceeding to defeat them. Starfire asks Raven if she's going to participate, but Raven tells her that she remembered she didn't care. Buttercup announces that they won their competition, but Robin, who can't admit he was outdone, says it wasn't one. Starfire agrees and calls them immature though Raven reminds them that they're babies. At Mojo Jojo's lair, Mojo Jojo prepares to unveil his army of cybernetically enhanced battle monkeys, but they start partying instead. He becomes annoyed when Beast Boy and Cyborg announce that they're an army of party monkeys. The villains catches the six heroes approaching his lair and decides to set a trap for the Powerpuff Girls, confining Beast Boy and Cyborg to use as bait and then spraying them with his entire supply of Powerpuff Girl repellent. The narrator expresses concern as the heroes are heading straight for the trap and Robin stops in his tracks, informing the others but assuring he has a plan. Three figures break into Mojo Jojo's lair and approach Beast Boy and Cyborg, only for Mojo Jojo to spray them with the repellent. He celebrates his victory, but the figures reveal themselves to be Robin, Raven and Starfire in disguise. The Powerpuff Girls appear behind Mojo Jojo and defeat him. Robin tells the Powerpuff Girls that they look like harmless, adorable babies but are superheroes as they're smart, strong, and have pure hearts. Blossom says they couldn't have stopped Mojo Jojo without them and the Titans celebrate as they admitted they're better. Buttercup remarks that Jump City is the worst while Cyborg and Beast Boy forgive Mojo Jojo as it's cute when he talks. The narrator ends the episode by saying the day was saved no thanks to the Teen Titans adding “Seriously, what is wrong with those guys?” Characters Main Characters *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Cyborg **Raven **Beast Boy * *Narrator Song *Monkey Army Videos CN Promo Teen Titans Go VS. The Powerpuff Girls Teaser Cartoon Network - Teen Titans Go VS. The Powerpuff Girls Promo (30s) The Teen Titans meet the Powerpuff Girls! Cartoon Network Dance Off Teen Titans Go! VS The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Powers & Animals Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Cutest & Toughest Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Promo) Heroes! vs. Heroes -2 -HD- Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls (Preview 3) Teen Titans Go! & Powerpuff Girls Crossover Episode "TTG v PPG" Promo Clip Let the Games Begin! Teen Titans Go! VS Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo (30s) - June 30, 2016 Teen Titans Go! vs. The Powerpuff Girls - Monkey Army (Song) The Competition Teen Titans GO vs. The Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Teen Titans Go! Vs The Powerpuff Girls (Clip) Working Together Trivia *This episode was not produced by Cartoon Network Studios, but instead, it was produced by Warner Bros. Animation since from the original series episode "Superfriends". *This episode reunites Tom Kenny, Tara Strong and Roger Jackson who were casting in the original 1998 series. *This is the first ever (and so far only) crossover episode between The Powerpuff Girls and Teen Titans Go!. *This is also the first (and so far only) crossover episode in The Powerpuff Girls. *This episode has been given three names, throughout production. At first, the episode was originally titled "The Teen Titans Go! and Powerpuff Girls Completely Organic Crossover Special". It was then renamed "Heroes vs Heroes" as a significantly shorter title. The commercials and promos for this episode came out with the "Heroes vs Heroes" title, but the creators decided to once again rename the episode "TTG v PPG" after the title had already been aired on the commercials. So, once the episode actually first aired, it was advertized as "Heroes vs Heroes", but the title on screen in the episode was "TTG v PPG". *This is the first episode that begins without the city skyline. The Narrator is heard saying "The secret lab of the most sinister of simians, Mojo Jojo. Up to no good, no doubt". *The end of this episode had a pulsating letter "T" outro screen was a reference of the original Powerpuff Girls series pulsating heart outro screen including the falling stars. The Narrator is heard saying "And so, once again the day is saved, no thanks to... The Teen Titans! Seriously, what is wrong with those guys?". *This is the sixth Cartoon Network crossover episode, the first was "Bravo Dooby-Doo", a crossover between Johnny Bravo and Scooby-Doo! the second was "The Grim Adventures of the KND", a crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door, the third was "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United", a crossover between Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex, the fourth was "T.G.I.S.", a crossover between Ben 10: Omniverse and The Secret Saturdays and the fifth was "Say Uncle", a crossover for Steven Universe and Uncle Grandpa. *Cyborg and Beast Boy are the only characters who don't interact with the Girls simultaneously. *Just like in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot, Teen Titans Go! was based on DC Comics and the 2003 animated series Teen Titans created by Glen Murakami. *Tara Strong who originally voices Bubbles in the [[The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series)|original Powerpuff Girls series]], who is also the voice of Raven in both the original 2003 Teen Titans series and its 2013 spin-off Teen Titans Go!. *This episode was aired after Cyborg's birthday (June 29th). *This episode aired sixteen years after the original Powerpuff Girls series episode "Something's a Ms." and "Slumbering with the Enemy". *Scott Menville who voices Robin, also voiced Teddy, Hanout and Crook #2 from the original 1998 series episode "Ice Sore". *The Powerpuff Girls have won every "competition" in this episode, due to the Teen Titans' self-centered attitudes. *The Titans and the Girls shared the same roles: **Robin and Blossom were both leaders of the team and their obnoxiousness. **Starfire and Bubbles were both animal lovers and all things sweet. **Both Raven and Buttercup have their negative attitudes. *The Girls are a bit out of character in the crossover, as they somewhat act like their 1998 incarnations. *Bubbles and Blossom's 1998 designs can be seen at the final act where they beat up Mojo. Episode Connections *Mojo Jojo even made his own army of monkeys in a similar way to The Powerpuff Girls Movie, which is part of the original 1998 series. *Robin was shown to be the only person who could hear the Powerpuff Girls narrator. This is a callback to the Teen Titans Go! episode "The Date", where Robin was the only one who could hear the narrator for the episode. *When the Titans treat the Girls as "babies" the same thing happened with the pre-teenage students from Midway Elementary School in "The Wrinklegruff Gals". This also happened in "Members Only" from the original series with the members of the Association of World Super Men (AWSM). Cultural References *Raven saying she's "Chico" is a reference to The Marx Brothers. **Coincidentally, all Cs is a reference to all Bs on The Powerpuff Girls. **Raven also introduces Robin as Chewy, short for Chewbacca from the Star Wars franchise and Starfire as Chappie from the 2015 film of the same name. *Bubbles' quote to Starfire "I'll kill'em with kindness!" is a reference to one of Selena Gomez's songs from her 5th album Revival titled "Kill'em with Kindness". *Robin, Starfire and Raven were dressed up as The Powerpuff Girls, the same thing happened from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "My Fair Mandy" when Grim, Billy and Mandy were also dressed up as the Girls as well. Errors *When Robin track down Cyborg and Beast Boy with the note, it was night outside the Titans Tower. *The Girls' pose and their expressions is different from the commercial when they've entered the zoo. Running Gags *Starfire, Robin, and Raven mocking Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup by calling them "babies". *Robin telling the PPG Narrator to say what he is doing out loud. Category:Episodes Category:Crossover Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes about Competitions Category:Crossovers Category:2016 Tv series Category:2016 Episodes Category:Non-canon episodes Category:Episodes with teasing